


Speechless

by noveltea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione watches Cedric from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

To say that Cedric Diggory was something of an... oddity might have been putting it lightly. At least to Hermione. Of course, she knew of him from Hogwarts - vaguely - but her first real meeting with him happened when he fell out of the sky (okay, dropped out of a tree) in front of her and her travelling companions.

She was struck by how beautiful he was, something she'd not noticed at school.

And by how graceful his landing from the port-key had been. (Not that she would ever admit envy of an older, obviously more advanced magic-user than herself. But envy was there, non-the-less.)

She'd was disappointed, of course, that they really didn't spend all that much time with the Diggory's outside of the Quidditch Tournament. Both groups had camped in different areas, and while she knew she should have been distracted by all the events going on around her - distracted to a point of forgetting about everything else - she found that she wasn't.

She wondered what it would be like to talk to the older boy. If only she had the words. (She could imagine what Harry and Ron would say: "Hermione, you're practically speechless. Are you ill?")

Soon enough events would be more than enough to distract her, but as they sat inside the Weasley's tent pitched near the Quidditch field, Hermione sat with Ginny in their room listening to the sounds of the boys yelling and carrying on in the next room. Even Ginny got up to join in, eventually.

Hermione just sat where she was. Wondering.


End file.
